User talk:Iloveseddie1012
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Iloveseddie1012 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 02:52, August 1, 2011 Yeahhhh.... About the "Unkickban" Thing... Hi ILoveSeddie1012! Um, I've noticed you left a message for me on my Talk Page asking if I ''could unkickban ''you (On your other account). I wish '''I could, but I'm not the one who kickbanned LilSeddieShipper01. The actual user who kickbanned you, was The Sam Puckett. The ''only ''way for your other account to be unkickbanned, is to ask the person who kickbanned you, to un-kickban you. If you want to be unkickbanned, you have to ask The Sam Puckett on her Talk Page. You have to be a '''moderator '''to kickban people. On the chat, if you look to the list of people who are chatting, you may see little '''stars '''by their user name. If they have a star, they are either a moderator, or an administrator. As you may know, Im '''not '''a mod or an admin. So therefore, I can't kickban anyone. I'm sorry for the confusion, and I accept your appology. :{D Seddie forever, MightySeddieWarrior 17:09, August 1, 2011 (UTC) (Oh yes, have you noticed some of the words in '''blue? Click on them and they direct you to a certain page. Leave a message on my talk page if you wanna know how to type like that. :D) Nice Profile! Nice profile! Here's my profile! Check it out! xD MightySeddieWarrior 17:41, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello, if you are reading this, me and AllYouNeedIsSeddie are on chat and now one will come on. If you can please come on chat. Thanks -Seddie4ever300 Hi/Bye Hey! Since you had to leave chat, i'll just say this here. Bye! Mabye we can talk later sometime :) [[User talk:Sweet442|'Sweet4421 was here :D']]Click if you dare 01:55, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Do you mean be on chat more offten?? If so then yes we should lol :)[[User talk:Sweet442|'Sweet4421 was here :D']]Click if you dare 19:17, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah y? You wanna get on chat now??[[User talk:Sweet442|'Sweet4421 was here :D']]Click if you dare 21:38, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Ohhh that sucks[[User talk:Sweet442|'Sweet4421 was here :D']]Click if you dare 21:54, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Im lost now.............. Don't confuse me lol :) ummmm idk[[User talk:Sweet442|'Sweet4421 was here :D']]Click if you dare 22:05, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I got that much. Your name is Mary and your site is iCarly. I don't get.................. [[User talk:Sweet4421|'Sweet4421 was here :D']]Click if you dare 22:10, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhh i think i get it lol[[User talk:Sweet4421|'Sweet4421 was here :D']]Click if you dare 22:14, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Exactally! [[User talk:Sweet4421|'Sweet4421 was here :D']]Click if you dare 22:18, October 12, 2011 (UTC) hey! i love seddie too! wanna be friends?? im new here! You were kickbanned and unkickbanned because your connection was spamming chat. [[User:SCherry08]] 01:16, January 20, 2012 (UTC)